The present invention relates to alignment of liquid crystals in liquid crystal devices.
Liquid crystal (LC) materials are rod-like or lath-like molecules which have different optical properties along their long and short axes. The molecules exhibit some long range order so that locally they tend to adopt similar orientations to their neighbours. The local orientation of the long axes of the molecules is referred to as the xe2x80x9cdirectorxe2x80x9d. There are three types of LC materials: nematic, cholesteric (chiral nematic), and smectic. For a liquid crystal to be used in a display device, it must typically be made to align in a defined manner in the xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d state and in a different defined manner in the xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d state, so that the display has different optical properties in each state. Two principal alignments are homeotropic (where the director is substantially perpendicular to the plane of the cell walls) and planar (where the director is inclined substantially parallel to the plane of the cell walls). In practice, planar alignments may be tilted with respect to the plane of a cell wall, and this tilt can be useful in aiding switching. The present invention is concerned with alignment in liquid crystal displays.
Hybrid Aligned Nematic (HAN), Vertical Aligned Nematic (VAN), Twisted nematic (TN) and super-twisted nematic (STN) cells are widely used as display devices in consumer and other products. The cells comprise a pair of opposed, spaced-apart cell walls with nematic liquid crystal material between them. The walls have transparent electrode patterns that define pixels between them.
In TN and STN displays, the inner surface of each wall is treated to produce a planar unidirectional alignment of the nematic director, with the alignment directions being at 90xc2x0 to each other. This arrangement causes the nematic director to describe a quarter helix within the TN cell, so that polarised light is guided through 90xc2x0 when a pixel is in the xe2x80x9cfield offxe2x80x9d state. In an STN cell, the nematic liquid crystal is doped with a chiral additive to produce a helix of shorter pitch which rotates the plane of polarisation in the xe2x80x9cfield offxe2x80x9d state. The xe2x80x9cfield offxe2x80x9d state may be either white or black, depending on whether the cell is viewed through crossed or parallel polarisers. Applying a voltage across a pixel causes the nematic director to align normal to the walls in a homeotropic orientation, so that the plane of polarised light is not rotated in the xe2x80x9cfield onxe2x80x9d state.
In a HAN cell, one wall is treated to align a nematic LC in a homeotropic alignment and the other wall is treated to induce a planar alignment, typically with some tilt to facilitate switching. The LC has positive dielectric anisotropy, and application of an electric field causes the LC directors to align normal to the walls so that the cell switches from a birefringent xe2x80x9cfield offxe2x80x9d state to a non-birefringent xe2x80x9cfield onxe2x80x9d state.
In the VAN mode, a nematic LC of negative dielectric anisotropy is homeotropically aligned in the xe2x80x9cfield offxe2x80x9d state, and becomes birefringent in the xe2x80x9cfield onxe2x80x9d state. A dichroic dye may be used to enhance contrast.
Liquid crystal (LC) planar alignment is typically effected by the unidirectional rubbing of a thin polyimide alignment layer on the interior of the LC cell, which gives rise to a unidirectional alignment with a small pretilt angle. It has been proposed to increase the pretilt angle for a rubbed surface by incorporating small projections in the rubbed alignment layer, in xe2x80x9cPretilt angle control of liquid-crystal alignment by using projections on substrate surfaces for dual-domain TN-LCDxe2x80x9d T. Yamamoto et al, J. SID, 4/2, 1996.
Whilst having a desirable effect on the optical characteristics of the device, the rubbing process is not ideal as this requires many process steps, and high tolerance control of the rubbing parameters is needed to give uniform display substrates. Moreover, rubbing may cause static and mechanical damage of active matrix elements which sit under the alignment layer. Rubbing also produces dust, which is detrimental to display manufacture.
Photoalignment techniques have recently been introduced whereby exposure of certain polymer coating to polarised UV light can induce planar alignment. This avoids some of the problems with rubbing, but the coatings are sensitive to LC materials, and typically produce only low pre-tilt angles.
An alternative is to use patterned oblique evaporation of silicon oxide (SiO) to form the alignment layer. This also effects a desired optical response; however the process is complicated by the addition of vacuum deposition and a lithography process. Moreover, control of process parameters for SiO evaporation is critical to give uniformity, which is typically difficult to achieve over large areas.
A useful summary of methods of aligning liquid crystals is given in xe2x80x9cAlignment of Nematic Liquid Crystals and Their Mixturesxe2x80x9d, J. Cognard, Mol. Cryst. Liq. Cryst. 1-78 (1982) Supplement 1.
The use of surface microstructures to align LCs has been known for many years, for example as described in xe2x80x9cThe Alignment of Liquid Crystals by Grooved Surfacesxe2x80x9d D. W. Berriman, Mol. Cryst. Liq. Cryst. 23 215-231 1973.
It is believed that the mechanism of planar alignment involves the LC molecules aligning along the grooves to minimise distortion energy derived from deforming the LC material. Such grooves may be provided by a monograting formed in a photoresist or other suitable material.
It has been proposed in GB 2 286 467 to provide a sinusoidal bigrating on at least one cell wall, by exposing a photopolymer to an interference pattern of light generated by a laser. The bigrating permits the LC molecules to lie in two different planar angular directions, for example 45xc2x0 or 90xc2x0 apart. An asymmetric bigrating structure can cause tilt in one or both angular directions. Other examples of alignment by gratings are described in WO 96/24880, WO 97/14990 WO 99/34251, and xe2x80x9cThe liquid crystal alignment properties of photolithographic gratingsxe2x80x9d, J. Cheng and G. D. Boyd, Appl. Phys. Lett. 35(6) Sep. 15, 1979. In xe2x80x9cMechanically Bistable Liquid-Crystal Display Structuresxe2x80x9d, R. N. Thurston et al, IEEE trans. on Electron Devices, Vol. ED-27 No 11, November 1980, LC planar alignment by a periodic array of square structures is theorised.
LC homeotropic alignment is also a difficult process to control, typically using a chemical treatment of the surface, such as lecithin or a chrome complex. These chemical treatments may not be stable over time, and may not adhere very uniformly to the surface to be treated. Homeotropic alignment has been achieved by the use of special polyimide resins (Japan Synthetic Rubber Co.). These polyimides need high temperature curing which may not be desirable for low glass transition plastic substrates. Inorganic oxide layers may induce homeotropic alignment if deposited at suitable angles. This requires vacuum processes which are subject to the problems discussed above in relation to planar alignment. Another possibility for producing homeotropic alignment is to use a low surface energy material such as PTFE. However, PTFE gives only weak control of alignment angle and may be difficult to process.
It is desirable to have a more controllable and manufacturable alignment for LC devices.
According to an aspect of the present invention there is provided a liquid crystal device comprising a first cell wall and a second cell wall enclosing a layer of liquid crystal material;
electrodes for applying an electric field across at least some of the liquid crystal material;
a surface alignment structure on the inner surface of at least the first cell wall providing alignment to the liquid crystal molecules, wherein the said surface alignment structure comprises a random or pseudorandom two dimensional array of features which are shaped and/or orientated to produce the desired alignment.
We have surprisingly found that the orientation of the director is induced by the geometry of the features, rather than by the array or lattice on which they are arranged.
Because the features are arranged in a random or pseudorandom array instead of a regular lattice, diffraction colours which result from the use of regular grating structures are reduced and may be substantially eliminated. Such an array can act as a diffuser, which may remove the need for an external diffuser in some displays. Of course, if a diffraction colour is desired in the display, the array may be made less random, and the posts may be spaced at intervals which produce the desired interference effect. Thus, the structure may be separately optimised to give the required alignment and also to mitigate or enhance the optical effect that results from a textured surface.
Using a random or pseudorandom array also mitigates optical and LC alignment effects that arise as a result of variations of phasing between regular arrays on two surfaces, for example Moire effects.
The desired alignment features are produced without rubbing or evaporation of inorganic oxides, and hence without the problems associated with such production methods.
In a preferred embodiment, the features comprise a plurality of upstanding posts. The features could also comprise mounds, pyramids, domes, walls and other promontories which are shaped and/or orientated to permit the LC director to adopt a desired alignment for a particular display mode. Where the features are walls, they may be straight (e.g., a monograting), bent (e.g., L-shaped or chevron-shaped) or curved (e.g., circular walls). The invention will be described for convenience hereinafter with respect to posts; however it is to be understood that the invention is not limited to this embodiment. The posts may have substantially straight sides, either normal or tilted with respect to the major planes of the device, or the posts may have curved or irregular surface shape or configuration. For example, the cross section of the posts may be triangular, square, circular, elliptical or polygonal.
The term xe2x80x9cazimuthal directionxe2x80x9d is used herein as follows. Let the walls of a cell lie in the x,y plane, so that the normal to the cell walls is the z axis. Two tilt angles in the same azimuthal direction means two different director orientations in the same x,z plane, where x is taken as the projection of the director onto the x,y plane.
The director tends to align locally in an orientation which depends on the specific shape of the post. For an array of square posts, the director may align along either of the two diagonals of the posts. If another shape is chosen, then there may be more than two azimuthal directions, or just one. For example an equilateral triangular post can induce three directions substantially along the angle bisectors. An oval or diamond shape, with one axis longer than the others, may induce a single local director orientation which defines the azimuthal direction. It will be appreciated that such an orientation can be induced by a very wide range of post shapes. Moreover, by tilting a square post along one of its diagonals it is possible to favour one direction over another. Similarly, tilting of a cylindrical post can induce an alignment in the tilt direction.
Shorter and wider posts tend to induce a planar alignment, whilst taller and thinner posts tend to induce a homeotropic alignment. Posts of intermediate height and width can induce tilted alignments and may give rise to bistable alignments in which the director may adopt either of two tilt angles in substantially the same azimuthal direction. By providing posts of suitable dimensions and spacing, a wide range of alignment directions, planar, tilted and homeotropic, can easily be achieved, and the invention may therefore be used in any desired LC display mode.
The posts may be formed by any suitable means; for example by photolithography, embossing, casting, injection moulding, or transfer from a carrier layer. Embossing into a plastics material is particularly preferred because this permits the posts to be formed simply and at low cost. Suitable plastics materials will be well known to those skilled the art, for example poly(methyl methacrylate).
By providing a plurality of upstanding tall or thin posts on at least the first cell wall, the liquid crystal molecules can be induced to adopt a state in which the director is substantially parallel to the plane of the local surface of the posts, and normal to the plane of the cell walls.
If the posts are perpendicular to the cell walls, the LC may be homeotropically aligned at substantially 90xc2x0 to the plane of the cell walls. However, for some applications it is desirable to achieve a homeotropic alignment which is tilted by a few degrees. This may readily be achieved by using posts which are inclined from the perpendicular. As the posts are inclined more, the average LC tilt angle away from the normal will increase. The invention therefore provides a simple way of inducing LC homeotropic alignment with any preferred tilt angle.
When exposing a photoresist, a desired post tilt angle can readily be achieved by exposing the photoresist through a suitable mask with a light source at an angle related to the desired angle by Snell""s law as is known to allow for the refractive index of the photoresist material.
The preferred height for the posts will depend on factors such as the cell thickness, the thickness and number of the posts, and the LC material. For homeotropic alignment, the posts preferably have a vertical height which is at least equal to the average post spacing. Some or all of the posts may span the entire cell, so that they also function as spacers.
It is preferred that one electrode structure (typically a transparent conductor such as indium tin oxide) is provided on the inner surface of each cell wall in known manner. For example, the first cell wall may be provided with a plurality of xe2x80x9crowxe2x80x9d electrodes and the second cell wall may be provided with a plurality of xe2x80x9ccolumnxe2x80x9d electrodes. However, it would also be possible to provided planar (interdigitated) electrode structures on one wall only, preferably the first cell wall.
The inner surface of the second cell wall could have low surface energy so that it exhibits little or no tendency to cause any particular type of alignment, so that the alignment of the director is determined essentially by the features on the first cell wall. However, it is preferred that the inner surface of the second cell wall is provided with a surface alignment to induce a desired alignment of the local director. This alignment may be homeotropic, planar or tilted. The alignment may be provided by an array of features of suitable shape and/or orientation, or by conventional means, for example rubbing, photoalignment, a monograting, or by treating the surface of the wall with an agent to induce homeotropic alignment.
For planar and tilted alignments, the shape of the features is preferably such as to favour only one azimuthal director orientation adjacent the features. The orientation may be the same for each feature, or the orientation may vary from feature to feature so as to give a scattering effect in one of the two states.
Alternatively, the shape of the features may be such as to give rise to a plurality of stable azimuthal director orientations. Such alignments may be useful in display modes such as bistable twisted nematic (BTN) modes. These aziumthal director orientations may be of substantially equal energy (for example vertical equilateral triangular posts will give three azimuthal alignment directions of equal energy) or one or more alignment directions may be of different energy so that although one or more lower energy alignments are favoured, at least one other stable azimuthal alignment is possible.
The liquid crystal device will typically be used as a display device, and will be provided with means for distinguishing between switched and unswitched states, for example polarisers or a dichroic dye.
The cell walls may be formed from a non-flexible material such as glass, or from rigid or flexible plastics materials which will be well known to those skilled in the art of LC display manufacture, for example poly ether sulphone (PES), poly ether ether ketone (PEEK), or poly(ethylene terephthalate) (PET).
For many displays, it is desirable to have a uniform alignment throughout the field of view. For such displays, the posts may all be of substantially the same shape, size, orientation and tilt angle. However, where variation in alignment is desired these factors, or any of them, may be varied to produced desired effects. For example, the posts may have different orientations in different regions where different alignment directions are desired. A TN cell with quartered sub-pixels is an example of a display mode which uses such different orientations, in that case to improve the viewing angle. Alternatively, if the heights of the posts are varied, the strengths of interactions with the LC will vary, and may provide a greyscale. Similarly, variation of the shape of the posts will vary the strength of interaction with the LC.
The features may optionally be provided on both walls to provide a desired local director alignment in the region of both walls. Different features may be provided on each wall, and the features may be independently varied in different regions of each wall depending on the desired alignment.